


Wedding Night

by dorkylokifan



Series: Soap and Cherries [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy sex, Protective Thor, Rimming, Shotgun Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the fourth installment in the Soap and Cherries Series. This story will make the most sense after reading its predecessors. Gratuitous Smut, and politics. This story picks up right after the story Time Out, Beneath the Cherry Tree, and The Bath House. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

A servant girl scurries by Loki as she helps prepare the palace for the wedding. She gives his growing belly a cursory glance before grabbing another pile of table linens. All the servants in the room have been staring at Loki as the seamstress fits him for his wedding robes. His belly is too large now for his ceremonial armor, and since he is another groom and not a bride, an actual dress is not an option. However, his pregnant belly made loose formal attire a necessity. A beautifully crafted green robe was decided on as a good compromise.

                “How far along are you now Loki?” Frigga asks her son.

                “Four months mother.” Loki says.

                “You cannot call me mother anymore, per Odin’s decree. You know that.” She warns.

                “He can tie me to the post as well then. I will always call you my mother. Just because he doesn’t acknowledge me as his son does not change how I feel about you.” Loki says. Frigga smiles softly though warily at that statement. It has only been 10 days since the scandal broke and Odin is still furious.

                “Things will calm down after the wedding. Given enough time, I’m sure he will forgive all this. Just, try not to rile his anger in the meantime, please Loki? For me?” Frigga begs.

                “I make no promises. When can I go back to my normal appearance? This blue skin….I don’t like it.”

                “It is the skin you were born with.”

                “And yet I see a stranger looking back at me in the mirror. The people gossip about me, saying unkind things because I seduced Thor, and because I’m ergi, that I expected. But to have people say racist things to my face now, it hurts me in a way I never felt before. For the first time, I find myself unable to think up an eloquent response, and it is because I agree with them.”          

                “Jotunns are not monsters Loki despite what people say. Their large stature, blood red eyes, and blue skin are frightening and they are great foes on the battlefield, but they are people, your people. You must remember that. The child that grows in your womb is as well. Remind your naysayers of that the next you see them. The future King of Asgard will be a Jotunn too.”

                “Thank you mother. I will.”

XxXxXxXxXx

 

                Thor stands stiffly as Loki walks down the aisle towards him. His back bares the permanent scars of his punishment, 200 lashes for fornicating with his not-brother. They still hurt. Thor and Loki have not been able, or allowed to make love. He is eager for his wedding night.

                Loki’s beautiful blue skin is the same shade as the sky. His lips are navy blue and his cheeks have a dark blue tint as well. His eyes, rather than being blood red, are a deeper ruby red. Thor likes it very much. His green robes are embroidered with gold swirls and leaf work and his hair has been combed stick straight. It reaches just past his shoulder blades.

                Though the look on Loki’s face is relatively impassive and blank, Thor knows better. He knows his beloved and can tell he is feeling vulnerable, and that his new appearance is one of the reasons. Thor leers at Loki openly then, letting his intended see his lust for him. The witnesses at the ceremony see it too.

                Loki returns a small smile and his whole body relaxes slightly at the gesture. The two join hands as the priest wraps their wrists with the binding ribbon. Thor looks deeply into Loki’s eyes and for the first time the people of Asgard get to see just how smitten their Prince is with his Jotunn former brother sorcerer mate. The ancient oaths he chants are dry but Thor puts feeling into them, into his voice to leave no doubt that he means every word and that his love is true.

Loki stutters, much to his chagrin when the first oath leaves his lips. His body betrays his nervousness and an unwanted tear drips onto his cheek. Only now does it sink in that Loki has achieved his goal. He will once again be a prince of the realm. He and Thor will make love every night, a love that will permeate their household as they raise their child. He will rule Asgard at Thor’s side, and there’s not a damn thing the people of Asgard can do about it.

When the ceremony concludes the couple turns to face the people and receive their applause, phony or otherwise. The majority of the crowd bleeds off to return to their homes as the royal guests make their way to the feasting hall. Now that they are married they can touch each other in public. Thor wastes no time holding hands with Loki in front of everyone. Even though this is a joyous occasion, the subdued disapproval radiating off of Odin is tangible and it affects the mood of the proceedings.

Thor kisses Loki before they take their seats at the high table before everyone, his large golden hand absently rubs Loki’s belly with affection. Like it or not this is the new power couple of Asgard, and the next generation. Thor is not blind the mistreatment Loki has suffered of late, and he will not let his displeasure go unvoiced. He assists Loki in taking a seat and then addresses the people.

“My heart blooms with pride and joy at this day. The one I love carries my child and will rule at my side one day when I am King, but all of you seem to have forgotten that fact. Hear me now, all of you. Your cruelty and disrespect of my spouse will stop. My child, the child that grows in Loki’s womb is half Jotunn and your future king. Insult them at your peril. I love him and I am neither bewitched nor enchanted nor was I seduced or coerced into this union. I love Loki and there is not a person in this realm that can tear us asunder now.”

What little joviality that was in the hall is gone and the silence is like a tomb. Frigga jumps up to revive the festivities.

“Well, now that THAT is out of the way, let’s eat!” The room erupts into conversation again as people try to move on with their evening. Loki squeezes Thor’s hand. His eyes are glossy with tears that have yet to fall.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Loki asks.

“You made me feel complete.” Thor says as he strokes Loki’s hair.

“I love you.” The couple dines more or less undisturbed for the rest of their wedding feast. It is plain to everyone they neither want nor care about interacting with anyone else this evening. This is their night. When they leave it is barely noticed by those attending.

“I can’t wait to get out of this skin and look like myself again.” Loki says.

“What’s the hurry?” Thor says as he pulls Loki close. They shut the door to their new combined bedchambers.

“I don’t feel attractive looking like this.” Loki is feeling so vulnerable. It doesn’t help that he also feels fat from the pregnancy.

“Well, then that is my fault. You will not sleep tonight until I have ravished you in every possible position I can think of, twice.” Thor kisses Loki passionately as he tugs on the sorcerer’s clothing.

“You know I can’t do certain things now.” Loki says playfully.

“I know you will make it up to me after the baby is born. For now I will content myself with making you moan my name over and over again until I come untouched.” They divest themselves of their clothing quickly and climb onto the bed.

“How would you have me?” Loki asks.

“On all fours please.” Thor grins.

“Oh jumping right to the action I see.”

“Not exactly.” Thor pulls Loki’s cheeks apart to admire his dark pucker. Loki yelps when a warm wet tongue licks across his entrance. Loki shifts to widen his thighs even more as Thor licks him from his hole to his sack and back up.

“Ooh Thor mmm.”Loki moans as Thor continues licking his tight ring, sending little frissons of electricity tingling across his skin. Loki is already aching and erect, but he doesn’t touch himself. Not yet. Loki gasps when Thor’s tongue penetrates him. His whole body is shaking and he already feels wrecked. Thor’s hands massage his ass. He feels so relaxed and ready.

“Enter me my love.” Loki beckons, but Thor continues his ministrations and Loki can no longer ignore his urgent need. He takes his cock in hand, stroking himself, but Thor swats his hand away.

“Not yet love.”

“Oh…..uh….uhh!” Loki’s high pitched keening and whining is music to Thor’s ears. Loki is a babbling mess by the time Thor rises up to align his cock with Loki’s entrance.

“Please Thor! Please! Ahh!” Loki cries out.

“So beautiful.” Thor rasps. Thor’s thick rigid cock presses in gently and slowly. The slow drag of the meaty flesh feels so intimate and tender. Tears fall from Loki’s eyes. Thor’s rough calloused hands run over Loki’s back, hips, and thighs making him shudder. Thor pulls out slowly and pushes back in slowly. Out slowly, in slowly. Out…then in. Out…then in.

Loki gasps from the sweet sensation. “Darling!” Thor can tell Loki is ready for more and picks up the pace. Loki’s poor neglected cock is purple and leaking. As Thor’s climax draws near he reaches around to stroke him.

“Thor!” Loki moans. With just a few strokes of his hand Loki is coming hard all over the bedspread. Thor follows quickly after. He releases his seed deep inside and does not pull out when they collapse together. They lay on their sides panting for a while.

“It’s really over isn’t it?” Thor says.

“What is?”

“The waiting, the fear, all of it. I’ve been afraid for so long Loki. To think, they would have had Sif in your place. My marriage bed would have been a place of dread, loneliness, and dissatisfaction.” Thor says. Loki turns over to look at him.

“You do not hate me for seducing you? For the 200 scars on your back? For all the insults and shame?”

“It was always meant to be you I think. No other man I know has the magical background to give me the heir I need, nor any woman the physical traits I so desire. The people of Asgard will get over the shock of us being together. In time they will accept it.”

“What physical traits are you referring to?” Loki asks feeling curious.

“Well for one….a big meaty cock. I think it’s time I took a turn on all fours don’t you?”


End file.
